Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur (PvZH)
225px} |strength = 4 |health = 7 |cost = 7 |set = Triassic |rarity = Legendary |class = Brainy |tribe = Science Pet Zombie |trait = Bullseye |ability = Dino-Roar: Make a random History zombie in a random lane. |flavor text = What's better than a dinosaur? A gigantic, metal, laser monster that gates in four more dinosaurs.}} 225px}} Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur 'is a in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 7 to play, and has 4 /7 . It has the Bullseye' trait, and its 'Dino-Roar' ability makes a random zombie on a random lane. Origins It is based on the zombie in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name and appearance. Its description references its ability to summon dinosaurs in Plants vs. Zombies 2, as well as being able to make the dinosaurs in this game, which are all history zombies, excluding it. The second sentence is a reference to the fact that there are four dinosaurs in this game, excluding it. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribes:' Science Pet Zombie *'Trait: Bullseye' *'Ability: Dino-Roar:' Make a random History zombie in a random lane. *'Set - Rarity:' Triassic - Legendary Card description What's better than a dinosaur? A gigantic, metal, laser monster that gates in four more dinosaurs. Update history Update 1.24.6 *Added to the game. Strategies With Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur has average health but low strength for a card that costs 7 brains. However, to compensate that, it has the Bullseye trait, which allows it to whittle down your opponent without them blocking. Still, it doesn't shine from its stats, but its ability is the interesting part. Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur can either be a beast or just an average zombie, depending on what you get from its Dino-Roar ability. There are several strong history zombies in the game, like Mondo Bronto, Undying Pharaoh, and Knight of the Living Dead, and none of the history zombies are particularly weak, or at least completely useless (except Valkyrie who will just be like a without Team-Up since its ability activates in your hand). Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur is also in the Brainy class, the class specialized in drawing cards. This means that you don't need to play as a specific hero to use Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur well; all Brainy heroes are able to do so. However, Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur's ability itself isn't as strong as you think. While the idea of making other Dino-Roar or strong history zombies sounds good, Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur being a late-game play renders many history zombies, and even other Dino-Roar zombies weak, as many are either early to mid-game cards or require setup for a few turns. Its Dino-Roar '''ability makes zombies, and while it was necessary to make it that way in order to not create a broken loop, it means that some zombies like , Chum Champion, and Valkyrie are weak or useless. Also, unlike other '''Dino-Roar abilities that can activate as long as you have card draw, Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur's ability becomes much less useful, useless, or even hindering once you set up your defenses properly. Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur also lacks in terms of power, and while Bullseye is a good trait, It means nothing if it can't destroy the plants blocking the way. It is also easily destroyable by Shamrocket. Fortunately, there are many support cards that help mitigate its cons. You can play Cryo-Brain to play Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur earlier so that the history zombies made won't go down that easily, and bonus attack cards like Lurch for Lunch, Mustache Monument, and Gadget Scientist to put its trait to good use. protects Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur from plant tricks. As for other classes, the and classes have boosting tricks that can improve the stats of Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur and the history zombies made, but Hearty is better at that aspect as its boosting tricks affect multiple zombies at once, and also has access to Stompadon, which can assist Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur while in your hand. The class has access to Unlife of the Party which benefits from Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur's ability, and Final Mission in case you don't think the history zombie will be good in this match. And finally, the class has Barrel of Barrels and Laser Base Alpha to make an exchange at the very least. Against Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur's stats aren't particularly remarkable, but they are nothing to scoff at either. Its strength is low, but Bullseye is troublesome if you can't stop it from hitting you. The and classes have high-health plants and moving cards to prevent Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur from hitting you, while the other class have heavy damage, stat-degrading, or instant-kill cards that can stop it for good. As for his health, you will need to set up, because 7 health is not a low amount for most, if not all plants. You must also beware of its Dino-Roar ability, which your opponent can easily activate due to the Brainy class' specialty in card draw. While most history zombies won't be particularly threatening by turns 7 and later, they will prevent most plants from hitting your opponent and deteriorate your defenses. You can play Dark Matter Dragonfruit to prevent your opponent from playing tricks that draw or Conjure cards. Gallery ZombotDinotronicMechasaurStat.jpg|Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur's statistics Screenshot_2018-02-06-19-28-07.png|Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur's statistics after being Conjured by Cosmic Yeti BuriedMechasaur.jpg|Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur's statistics after being Conjured by Buried Treasure, note that it says Created by Buried Treasure instead Screenshot_2018-02-12-06-22-21.png|Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur's statistics after being Conjured by Cosmic Scientist Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur cardface.png|Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur's card image Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur textures.png|Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur's textures TriassicTriumphPack.jpg|Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur on the HD Triassic Triumph pack, alongside Savage Spinach ZombotDinotronicMechasaurInGame.jpg|Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur on the field ZombotDinotronicMechasaurHD.png|HD Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur Mechaaur.png|Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur destroyed Trivia *It is the only zombie with a Dino-Roar ability that isn't in the history tribe. *It is the only Zombot from Plants vs. Zombies 2 that isn't piloted by an Imp. *It is the only Zombot from Plants vs. Zombies 2 in the Brainy class. *Unlike its counterpart in Plants vs. Zombies 2, Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur is seen with arms. **It is also shinier than the version in said game. *It and are the only zombies from Jurassic Marsh to return in the game. *It, Zom-Bats, and Duckstache are the only pets in the Brainy class, excluding Immorticia's signature superpower. *It is the only Zombot introduced in the triassic set. Category:Triassic cards Category:Cards Category:Zombie cards Category:Brainy cards Category:Science cards Category:Pet cards Category:Legendary zombies (PvZH) Category:Dino-Roar cards Category:Bullseye cards Category:Zombots Category:Zombies